


Stuck in the Elevator

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [101]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, Trapped In Elevator, deathmask: secret good cook, get yer cheesy tropes here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Mephisto gets stuck in the elevator during a storm with his beautiful next door neighbor, Aphrodite, and comes out of it with a date.





	Stuck in the Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. 
> 
> Regular reminder that Mephisto=Deathmask

Mephisto slouches into the rickety elevator alongside his effortlessly beautiful next door neighbor, covering a yawn and leaning against the metal wall. Aphrodite punches in the number for their floor, glancing at him with a delicately arched eyebrow. He knows he looks a mess, hair and clothes still damp from outside, his shitty umbrella having not kept him fully dry. He really needs to invest in a real raincoat. He burrows into the collar of his coat, nose and cheeks pink from the cold. He hates his job sometimes, and it’s a relief to be headed home.

He’s just thinking wistful thoughts of hot soup and bread, when there’s an almighty crash of thunder, and the power goes out, leaving them plunged in darkness, halted between floors in an elevator that really, really needs replacing.

He swears at the same time as Aphrodite huffs, and it startles a soft chuckle from the man.

“I dont suppose you have a flashlight?” Aphrodite asks lightly, and Mephisto digs in his pocket and produces his house keys, and the tiny led flashlight attached to them.

“Yeah,” he says, clicking the button on. It’s a decent little flashlight, and he looks over the panel for the emergency call button.

“Think it’ll still work?” He asks lightly.

“It should,” Aphrodite says, setting his bag by his feet.

It does, and after a short conversation with the technician on the other end, they’re given an estimate of an hour before someone can come help them. Mephisto groans softly.

“Fine way to end an already shit day.” He growls softly, shoving a hand through his damp white hair. Aphrodite shrugs in the dim light.

“Well, we’re stuck here. Want to talk about it?” He offers lightly.

“You sure? Lotta people end up regretting that. When I bitch, I bitch.” Mephisto says, eyebrow arched. Aphrodite sends him a sassy look.

“Try me,” he purrs quietly. Mephisto has to swallow at that- yes, he’s always thought his neighbor highly attractive, but damn, that purr did interesting things to his insides. So he unloads his shitty day at work with more than a few extremely acerbic comments on his boss’s work ethic, probable sexual life, and heritage. Aphrodite seems terribly entertained by it all.

“I can’t believe you, sometimes.” He laughs brightly at a particularly inventive invective involving his boss and his probable actions towards a poor, innocent sheep.

“Look, you get what you see with me,” Mephisto smiles crookedly. Aphrodite gives him a sweet smile, and seems about to say something, when there’s a noise outside the elevator. They’re assisted out of the elevator, which is apparently well and truly stuck between floors, and take the stairs the rest of the way up. At his door, keys out, Mephisto looks over his shoulder at Aphrodite, unlocking his own door, right across the hall. His eyes linger on the taller man’s shapely hips, and he swallows thickly.

“Uh, hey, Aphrodite? Did you want to come over for dinner?” He offers quietly. Aphrodite turns, smiling brightly.

“All right. That sounds nice! Someone on our floor always cooks the most heavenly smelling food,” he comments, just as Mephisto finally gets his door open, and the smell of the soup he threw in his slow cooker rolls over them. Aphrodite’s eyes widen a touch. “And apparently it’s you, so yes, I’m coming for dinner. Give me a second to put stuff away and get changed. I’ll bring a bottle of wine over.” He says, a touch bossily.

“A red, if you have it,” Mephisto calls to his quickly retreating back. He grins to himself and goes inside to finish getting dinner ready. This is going to be excellent.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
